


Ryusoul black

by pokeranger21



Category: Super Sentai Series, 騎士竜戦隊リュウソウジャー | Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger
Genre: Gen, other characters will appear later - Freeform, other sentai teams will make a brief appearence, they are just here for refrence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:49:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokeranger21/pseuds/pokeranger21
Summary: After being betrayed by his master, Bamba leaves the village unable to trust anyone. He goes on a journey and trains for when the Drudion army will rise again.ora different take on what happened to Bamba after Master Black attacked the villagetitle and summary to be changed





	Ryusoul black

**Author's Note:**

> .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this idea after reading a few stories and reading about how Bamba is stoic and cold and I wanted to write a story where Towa isn’t part of his life and he was more cold opinions about how the minasaurs should be defeated. And because Towa wasn’t there to change his mind, he is less willing to work with the others to defeat the druidon army

Bamba stared at the burning remains of the temple, he gripped his Ryusoul Ken tightly as he stared at the direction Master black disappeared off to. He knew that soon, more people from the village would arrive and find him alone. He knew he had to get out of there. After what just happened, he wouldn’t be trusting of other people (particularly from his tribe) for a long while. He took off his necklace that symbolized his role as a Ryusoulger and his place in the Ryusoul tribe and threw it a few meters away to make it look like it was thrown by the enemy.

He then used his KakureSoul to allow himself to sneak into the village undetected and grab his stuff, he was glad that his parents along with his little brother Towa were out at a friend’s house at the moment. He didn’t take too much so they wouldn’t get notice and then made his way out of the village. He didn’t leave a note as he thought it was better if people thought he was dead, once he was outside the village he made himself visible again. But made sure he wouldn't be seen by someone in the village. He stared at his RyuSoul that would transform him into a Ryusoulger. He would keep it. Master green was still around to train the next Ryusoul green. When the time was right, he would join the fight to stop the Druidon army. For now, he would train, and at the same time, find any clues about who this ‘Eras’ was. Taking one last look at his ‘home’ he turned and walked into the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is a different take on Bamba’s past, Towa isn’t with him so who knows what will happen when he eventually meets the other Ryusoulgers. I kept master green alive because someone needed to train Towa. Apparently, Bamba is 300 during ryusoulger and Towa was around 126 (I think) during Ryusoulger, I'm making Bamba around 200 years old when Master black 'betrays’ the village. 
> 
> I only had him attack the temple as that’s a sacred place for the Ryusoul tribe and had a big impact on Bamba, so he leaves after that and doesn’t tell anyone so everyone thinks he’s dead and the black Ryusouls are lost forever. 
> 
> Next chapter will be him finding his Kishiryu and then forming a telepathic bond with it (like Canalo and mosa rex, but it will be different) mainly because I think he should have some form of companionship over the next 100 or so years. After that, it will be him travelling the world and training.


End file.
